


All You Can Eat

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: The night starts out boring but Peter helps out a pretty, young lady whose dealing with a creep at the bar. One things leads to other and Peter gets a midnight snack.





	All You Can Eat

Peter felt out of place at this bar. Why had he even gone to this mixer? This wasn’t his scene. Peter took a sip of his rum and coke, scanning the room. These women were pretty. Way too pretty for him. He probably should just leave. What was the point of staying anyways? He had no idea of what to say to these ladies. Not only was he old, but he was a nerd. Who would want to hear about chemical theories? Not these girls.

 

“I said leave me alone!”   
  


The noise made Peter look behind him. A woman wearing a sparkling, red cocktail dress was struggling with another bar patron. By her obvious angry demeanor, she wasn’t enjoying herself. Peter furrowed his brow as he realized that the other patron had his hand around her wrist. Peter downed his drink and then got up. Superheroes never rest.

 

“C’mon baby, let Ricky show you a good time.”

 

“What part of no don’t you understand?” The woman said. “Now let go!”   
  


“Oh there you are, sweetie,” Peter pulled the woman towards him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

 

The woman looked at Peter with a look of confusion. Once she realized what he was doing, she got closer to him, leaning against him. Peter wrapped an arm around her, looking at Ricky. Ricky seemed confused and a bit hurt. 

 

“Let’s get out of here honey,” Peter headed towards the door. “Enjoy the rest of your night buddy!”

 

The two of them strolled out of the bar and once they did, the woman started to laugh.

 

“Oh my god, the look on his face!” She said between giggles. 

 

“Thank you, thank you!” Peter bowed. “I’ll accept the Oscar now. That was some of my best work.”

 

“God, I owe you,” She said. “Really, I do. I don’t even know why I went to that singles mixer.”

“Same,” Peter paused. “I’m Peter by the way.”

 

“I’m Y/N. Have you eaten dinner yet, Peter?”

 

Peter hadn’t. He had figured after the mixer, he would just go home and order some Chinese takeout. But Peter B. Parker was not a man who turned down free food.

 

“No, I haven’t,” Peter replied. “You offering to take me out?”

 

“Depends. How do you feel about all you can eat sushi?”

* * *

 

“So for eighteen months,” Peter ate a piece of sushi before continuing. “Mike the Headless Chicken continued to live.”

 

“No way,” Y/N said. “It lived without a head? How did it eat?”

 

“Via an eyedropper. It could also still eat grain and corn.”

 

“Wow.”

 

This night had taken one hell of a turn. Peter wasn’t complaining though. The sushi restaurant was a welcome change from the bar. Along with the plus side of free food, Y/N turned out to be one heck of a woman. She was pretty but she also had a good personality. Peter hadn’t bored her with his scientific talk. In fact, she was interested and listened to everything he had to say. It was a bit of an ego boost, really. 

 

“Man, no wonder you got a fancy science degree,” Y/N played with her straw. “You’ll probably discover the cure for cancer or something important. All I have is a degree in literature.”

 

“That’s impressive too.”

 

“You’re just saying that to be nice.”

 

“No, I mean it. I’m not good with all that symbolism junk,” Peter said. 

 

“Well, a lot of symbolism is total crap,” Y/N said. “Sometimes it’s intentional but a lot it is people wanting to see something that isn’t there.” 

 

“An example?” Peter smiled, leaning forward a bit.

Y/N blushed a bit and it just made her all the more attractive.

 

“Well, you know the  _ Wizard of Oz _ ?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It was based off a book by L. Frank Baum,” Y/N continued. “And some people thought that the book had communist undertones.”

 

“Okay, now this sounds interesting.”

* * *

 

The door to Y/N’s apartment slammed open. Peter remained lip-locked with Y/N as he pushed the door shut. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he held her up as he carried her. He only pulled back from the kiss to ask her where the bedroom was. As soon as she had told him where it was, he latched onto her lips again. 

 

In the bedroom, they fell onto the bed. Once there, Peter started removing his clothing while his ladyfriend did the same. Once she was out of the dress, Peter can’t help but stare. Porn was nice but there was nothing like being with a real woman. Y/N sat up and started to undo her bra clasp, but Peter batted her hands away. She giggled as he undid the clasp and tossed the bra to the floor. With her chest bare, he grabbed a handful of each breast.

“Oh, your hands are cold,” Y/N cooed. “Maybe I can help warm them up.”

 

“Sounds nice,” Peter whispered into her ear. “But first, I think I’ll have a snack.”

 

Peter turned her around and pushed her onto the bed. Roughly, he pulled her panties down, popping the stitches. She was already wet and seeing her wetness made his cock twitch. Peter licked his lips and glanced up at Y/N.

 

“All you can eat?” He asked before diving in.

 

Y/N giggles turned into moans of pleasure. Peter gripped her legs as his tongue licked up her sweet juices. Her moans continued as he sucked and nibbled her inner lips. If there was one upside to loving food, it made him fantastic at eating pussy. Y/N tensed up suddenly. She placed a hand on his forehead, trying to push him back. But Peter hung on. He wanted that sweet reward. 

“Peter,” She gasped. “Oh god, Peter! It’s coming, oh god!”

 

Y/N arched her back, her eyes closed and toes curled as she came. Greedily, Peter licked up all her cum. He was ready and willing to eat her out again. Y/N pushed against his head again.

 

“Ah, no more!” She managed. “Peter please!”

 

Peter stopped and glanced up at her. His face was wet.

 

“Why? You said all you can eat, right?” He asked with a wicked grin.

 

“But what about the main event?” She asked.

 

Peter gave her pussy a small kiss before reaching for his pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung out. Y/N gave a whistle. Peter unwrapped the condom and slid it on before getting back on top of her. For a second, he looked uncertain but once Y/N pulled him into a sticky, passionate kiss, his fears vanished.

 

He went slow. Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to last long but damnit, he was going to make it count. Thankfully, Y/N was enjoying herself. Having her writhe beneath him and singing his praises drove him mad. How long had it been since his last fuck? Honestly, he couldn’t remember. Right now, he just wanted to live in the moment of pleasing her. 

 

They met for another kiss. Peter reached down to Y/N’s clit and started rubbing it. 

 

“Oh my god, Peter!” She shouted. 

 

The way she shouted his name drove him mad. He kept rubbing the swollen nub, hellbent on getting her to orgasm. Y/N breathing became short, she grabbed the sheets and she closed her eyes are her pussy clenched. Her orgasm brought on his and exhaustion washed over him. But he was satisfied. Peter pulled out and fell back onto the bed.

 

“Fuck,” He breathed.

 

Y/N chuckled and stood up. Peter watched her head to the bathroom. She glanced back at him with a smile. It was a naughty smile and despite being tired, Peter perked up.

 

“Need someone to wash your back?” He asked.

“Yep. You offering?” 

 

Peter could always sleep later. He got up and ran after her, closing the door behind him.


End file.
